


behind the smile

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bomi bulsara is abusive, Caring Brian, M/M, Multi, Other, abusive homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*Freddie's p.o.v*

Hi,i'm Freddie Mercury well Farrokh Bulsara but i prefer Freddie.I'm suicidal and i think my friends well bandmates caught on.We're at the studio,i'm anorexic and i have tried to kill myself."Freddie",Brian said"yes Brian",i said since i was in a world of my own."you okay?",he asked,"i'm fine",i said.I walked out the studio wanting to be left alone,i rarely eat only eating breakfast.

I went home.the boys were soft on me.I fell asleep the minute i get in bed after changing.

_ the next day 8:10AM _

"Good morning",i said,"sit down",Brian said,it startled me,i jumped.i sat at the kitchen island,"so Freddie,you're going to eat whether you like it or not",Brian growled,i roll my eyes and had a slice of toast.I wasn't that hungry.I yawned.I was half asleep,i go and brush my teeth Roger's a dentist .I got dressed into a hoodie and jeans.I put on my shoes we go to the studio ,they are strict on me eating.They know when i don't want to eat,i'm either tired or sick when i don't want to eat.

I was still tired,we took a break,i almost fell asleep.I didn't want to eat."Freddie eat it",Brian warned,"No",i refuse.i got up and walked to the bathroom,i splash cold water on my face.Now i'm awake.I felt sick because i hadn't eaten yet,i'm close to getting a feeding tube if i don't start eating.I gripped the sink as i passed out.

_ Two hours and Ten minutes later 10:10AM _

"Freddie,Freddie",i heard someone say as i came round from passing out.I look to see who's was saying my name.of course its Brian."relax Freddie",he said.I felt dizzy still,the room was spinning,my eyesight is blurred.Brian put his hand to my forehead,"you're normal",he said,"anything you want to confess",he asked,"umm no",i said,"you haven't eaten have you?"he asked,i shook my head."Roger go get him a glass of water",Brian said,"i'm not your slave",Roger said,"Go",Brian said.

"Freddie,you need to eat",he said,"nah i don't",i said,"yes you do or this happens",he said."i'm sorry",i sarcastically say."i can force you to get a feeding tube if you don't eat",Brian said."i know",i said."Freddie,we're worried about you",he said,"i'm sorry",i said sarcastically."be careful with your sarcasm",Brian said,i roll my eyes."if you don't start eating,i'm getting you a goddamn feeding tube",he said,"don't guilt me",i said.

i sat up,a little dizzy still.

_ Three hours pass 1:00PM _

"Freddie",Brian calls from downstairs,i am in my room."What",i said."get your shoes on",he said.Oh No."Fuck No",i said,i made a run for it,shit i'm cornered by John and roger.they grab me and force me."go",Brian said,i nodded,"i hate you all",i mutter under my breathe.Once we get to the hospital,i'm forced to get a feeding tube,i let it happen,it felt uncomfortable,i felt Brian holding my hand,i squeeze his hand,"It's alright",he said.

I had to have sips of water while it was done,once its done,my nose kept twitching."bunny",Brian teased"shut up",i said.he hugs me,"don't cry",he said,"shut up Bri",i said."Freddie,its for your own good",he said,"m know",i said,"look at me",he said sternly.i do."you don't need to cry,like i said its for your own good,i did warn you",he said."its not fair",i said,"it's fair",he said.

"just shut up",i said.

_ At home 8:00PM _

I was in my room,i was forced to do a feed with my feeding stuff.I set up the feeding bag and sat against the headboard.once its done,i flush out my tube and put my feeding stuff away.I coughed as i flushed it.I hate this.i felt as if i was feverish.I walked downstairs,pale as fuck.I walk to the kitchen and sat on the kitchen counter.Brian hadn't noticed yet,"hello",i said with a smirk,"prick",he said,"thank you",i said."are you sick or something?you're not usually this cocky unless you're sick",he asked.i took my own temperature."103F",i said."you win this time",he said.

_ 10PM _

I couldn't sleep that night.I sat in my room, tired.Brian walks in,I was sat on my bed,tired and sick,i had the sniffles."whats up?",he asked,"sick",i mumbled."i'm guessing you want to cuddle ?",he asked,i nodded,he lays me on the bed,then lays next to me,his arms around me,i snuggle into him.


	2. part 2

*Freddie's p.o.v*

I was slowly falling asleep.Brian was running his hand through my hair.

_ 3:00AM Monday _

"ugh fuck",i cursed as i was sick into the toilet fucking feeding tube,that feed made me sick.I saw roger run in,i couldn't exactly see,i was dizzy from being sick."let it all out,let it all out",he said,rubbing my back,i was sick even more,i sat against the bathtub."lets check your temperature",Roger said,he puts the thermometer under my tongue."104F",he said."you should've told us you felt sick",Roger said,"i know rog",i said"lets get you back to bed",he said,i walked back to bed,i got in bed and fell asleep.

_ 10:00AM Monday _

"Good morning",John said,"morning",i said,i set up my feed and get on with it.Roger and Brian walk in,i'm still doing my feed at 40 Milliliters."good morning",Brian said,i ignore,i felt sick still,i had a high fever.I went back to bed.I shut my door and finish my feed then it flushes out my tube.once its done,i replace my feeding tube with a new one. 

I lay in bed,tired and weak from feeling sick.John checks on me,"leave me be,i'm perfectly fine",i croak."Freddie,don't lie to me",he said,"i'm fine",i said,"No,you're not",he said."fine i just feel sick",i said."you should've said",John said,i nodded and coughed.

he kisses my forehead.This is my fault,if only i listened to Brian.

_ December 13th 2:00PM _

"ugh",i said to myself,i had gotten the tube removed,i've started eating.

~~~~~~

PHONE CALL:

{Freddie:Hello,Mercury speaking}

{Kashmir:hey Freddie,i've got some sad news}

{Freddie:p please tell me its not Mum}

{Kashmira:i'm sorry,she died this morning}

~~~~~~~~~#

I hung up the phone and went to my room.I cried into my pillow."Freddie come here!",Brian calls from downstairs,i don't answer,i shut my room door and lock it.I heard Brian coming upstairs,i try to stay quiet.I hid under my blanket to muffle my sobs."Freddie,open the door please",Brian said,"No,go away",i said,"Open the door",he said,"BRIAN HE SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!",Roger shouts."i'll be back to check on you",Brian said,"whatever",i said.

I went back to crying.I sobbed into my pillow,i know i'm 27.I hugged a pillow to my chest as i cried."Freddie,you okay?",Roger asked,"go away Taylor",i growled lowly."open the door",he said,"didn't you hear me!?Just fucking leave me alone!",i said."Freddie,please open the door",he said.

"j just l leave m me alone",i sobbed.I heard him walk away.I was upset.I heard Brian knock on my door,i flip the lock.he opens my door,i curled up under my blanket,crying into the pillow,i hug to my chest.he pulls back the covers a bit."come here",he said,he brings me into a hug,"shh its alright Freddie,i'm here now",he said softly,"you don't need to cry poppet",he said,"shut up",i said,he held me to his chest,i wrap my arms around his neck still crying,he rubs my back,"shh its alright",he cooed.

"whats happened?",he asked,"mum dead",i said into his neck,"shh,i'm here now poppet,i'm here",he cooed."come on,we'll go have a cuddle",he said,i nodded,he carried me.Me and Brian cuddle on the sofa,my head on his chest,his arm protectively around me."shh poppet its alright,i'm here now",he cooed,he kisses my cheek.we both fall asleep together cuddled.

_ December 14th 10:07AM _

"good morning poppet",Brian said as i shifted a little on the sofa,staying where i am,i turned to face him.he knelt down in front of me,kissing my forehead,"do you want anything to eat?",he asked,tucking a strand of hair behind my ear,"No",i said,"alright",he said,"by the way,me,roger and John all want to ask you something ",Brian asked,"Later,i have a headache",i said,Brian kissed the top of my head,i pulled the blanket on myself more.

Brian goes off to the kitchen,i smelt food but i'm not hungry.the other two walk in,"Good morning",they said,"Fuck off",i said."Roger,John don't bother him",Brian said,walking to me,giving me a glass of water,i drank it in one go.Brian strokes my cheek,i sighed,i curled up."i know Freddie",he said softly,i cried into his chest,"shh it's alright shh shh i'm here now",he cooed.

"Shh Freddie,i'm here now",he cooed,i sucked in a shaky breathe",shh its alright poppet,i'm here now nothing'll hurt you or get you",he cooed,rubbing my hand and running his hand through my hair,i sobbed into his chest,he held me close,i wrap my arms around his neck and my legs round his waist."Shh poppet its okay",Brian says softly to me,stroking my cheek with his thumb..

"hey,hey its alright poppet,i'm here now",he cooed.Birna held me to him,his hand up my shirt and rubbing my back.he sits me down,"so then,should we ask him",Roger asked Brian,"soon",Brian said.I sat there,crying into my knees."Freddie",Brian said,i took a breathe,"what",i scowl,"we all want to ask you something",Brian said,"save it,i don't want to hear it",i said.I put on my hoodie and jeans.I put on my trainers,i didn't wear a jacket.

I ran to the forest and sat by the tree."oh Freddie",i heard a voice say,"w w who's there?",i said,"its just me",the voice said,"Paul",i scowled.i got up and ran,i didn't know where i was,i ran and ran until he was out of sight.Now i was scared.I'm alone in a place,i don't know.

I had tears of fear in my eyes.I was scared and alone.I'm in the middle of London.I ran back to the forest and through it almost being killed by Paul,he threw me to the ground,i got up and kicked him.I was still scared.

"FREDDIE!",i heard a voice call,Brian.I ran in the direction of his voice,"come here",i heard him call,i do and jump into his arms,"shh shh its alright,i'm here now shh ",he cooed,"shh it's alright",he cooed,"i'm sorry",i said,"no need to be",he said.Brian held me to him,"shh its alright,i know you got scared",he said."i'm sorry Bri",i said,"no need to me sorry",he said."lets go home",he said,i nodded,Brian carried me.

Once we get home,Brian keeps hold of me."now can we ask?",Brian asked,i nodded into his chest."Will you be our boyfriend?",Roger and John and Brian all ask at once.I nodded staying quiet."look at me",Brian said,"what",i said,"cheer up",he said,"how can i?my life's gone",i said.I walked off to my room and sulked.I shut my door behind me,i took my trainers off and sat on my bed,thinking about my mum.I loved her and i regret being a dick to her all these years.

"Freddie poppet",Brian said,"leave me alone please",i said"No",he said,"don't you fucking dare",i said,"don't do what?"<he asked,"you know what i'm talking about",i said,"i don't know?maybe you're ticklish?",he teased,"what?me?ticklish?no",i said"you said that quick so it must mean you are",he said,pinning me to the bed,hauling my arms above me,he stripped me of my hoodie,he sat on my thighs and trailed a hand down my side and the inside of my thighs,i giggled a little,"does that tickle?",he smiled.

I try to drop my smile"No...".

"are you sure?",he asked,

"one hundred percent sure",i said,."alright then",he said,wiggling his fingers into my armpit.I squealed."BRIAN!",i shriek."you lied to me that means tickling punishing!",he said,tickling me fully,i try to push him away,squirming,he pulled down my jeans to my ankles and tickled the inside of my thighs with a makeup brush,i squealed at it.he drops it and squeezes my sides ticklishly,"STOP THAT!",i squeaked."aww coochie coochie coo",he teased,tickling my armpits once again.he tickles my neck.

"hahahahaahahahha!",i laughed."does that tickle?hmm?does it?",he teased,"it tickles!",i shrieked between my giggles,he pins my ankles down and tickles my feet.I burst out in hysteric laughter.he tickles under my toes."such cute feet",he teases,"no not my fehehehet!",i squealed when he blew a raspberry on them."does that tickle?",he asked,"no...",i said trying to rid of my smile,"yes it does",he said teasingly,his fingers climbing up my body to my tummy,to my sides and ribs.his fingers land on my ribs,"hmm stay here",he said,"okay",i said,he kisses me,i kiss back.

A few minutes pass and Brian walked in with a duster,he ran to me,pinning me down to the bed and pinned my arms above me,handcuffing them to the headboard."aww tickle tickle",he teased,tickling my armpits with the duster,it was fluffy."it tickles!",i shrill between my giggles,"hmm,is it tickling you because it's fluffy?"he asked."yehehehes!",i squealed as he dipped it into my belly button.

"t that tickles!",i giggled as he dropped it and wiggled his fingers closer to me,i squirmed under him as he tickles under my left knee."you like that?",he asked,"No!"i laughed"s stop p please",i begged.he does,i'm panting."that's it,easy now",he said.he took the handcuffs from my wrists and put the cooling cream on them,he kissed my forehead,"that's it love,easy now",he cooed.

I count the seconds until i regain normal breathing again.

30.

I cuddle into him."want anything to eat?",he asked,"no i'm not hungry",i said,"you will be",he said,tickling my tummy again."s stop that!",i giggled.he kisses me,i kiss back,we go downstairs.

It's almost Christmas.

_ December 20th 1980 _

"good morning honey bear",John said,"s s shut u u up",i stutter."s stuttering J Junior?",Roger teased"SHUT UP!",i shouted.I ran off to my room and slammed the door closed behind me,i punch my wall denting it,i do again and again.

I sat on my bed,its not fair,why am i teased.I decide to sneak out to see Kash and my dad.

_At the Bulsara_ ' _s_

"Kashy,Dad!",i call out,Kash ran to me,i hug her,i tuck a strand of hair behind her ear,dad walks to me,we hug."I love you dad and kash",i said,"We love you too",dad said,he kisses my cheek,he hadn't noticed my mark yet.Just five days until Christmas day,the boys had already put up a Christmas tree.Phone rings,i answer.

~~~~

{Freddie:hello?}

{Brian:Freddie where are You?}

{Freddie:At my parent~dad's house}

{Brian:come home please}

{Freddie:No Brian,i need to suck it up}

{Brian:You can suck my dick}

{Freddie:nah not gonna suck you off}

~~~~~~~

I hung up and walked into the dining room,dad had cooked us dinner,we all ate in silence,"so Freddie,how are your friends treating you?",dad asked,"don't ask,i don't want to talk about anything"i said.he nods,i got up and stormed out the house,i need to die.

i ran to the bridge,i was ready to commit suicide.I went to the other side of the bridge and closed my eyes and jumped.i was drowning.I was out for like a good few hours.

_ In the hospital room,103 _

I woke up in a hospital room,oxygen mask on me,IV in the top of my left hand.I looked to my right,Brian.My left.John.

I couldn't talk.I try,"b Bri",i stutter coughing just coming round from being out like a light, "you shouldn't of done that",he said,"i had to,i'm alone no friends no mother all i deserve is death",i said."Man sazovori marg hastam",i said,i just spoke _Tajik_."what ?",John said confused,i knew they didn't understand Tajik."what did you just say?",Brian asked,"man sazovori marg hastam",i said."english please",John said,"hmm no,you'd be mad at me",i said.

"Freddie",Brian warns,"fine i just said,i deserve to die",i said,"you do not",he said,"do to",i said,"don't argue,you had us worried",he said."valóság minden álomkép",i said."english?",Brian asked"every dream is reality",i said."please stop switching languages none of us understand you",he said,"good",i said,Brian tickles my side,"Quit the tickles",i said.

_ At home _

Brian carried me to our room and put my ankles in the cuffs snuggly.same with wrists to the headboard.he had stripped me naked."Roger,John what do you say we give him a tickle punishment",Brian said.I glared at him,"i can see you doing it,sassy boy",he said."shut up",i hissed.I kissed Brian's neck with feather kisses.he kisses me as he tickles me,i start giggling when kisses over my belly button."aww ticklish belly button",he teased,Roger and John were tickling my feet with hair brushes,i thrashed. 

"does that tickle?hmm?",roger teased as i kept laughing and thrashing,curling my toes.they soon stopped.They didn't untie me."hmm i think you need to be taught a lesson",Brian said,i whimpered."aww is the sub scared",roger snorts,Don't lash.Rage."ROGER SHUT YOUR MOUTH WILL YOU!",i shout.Brian pins me down."calm down",he said,"No",i spat,John unties me,i slap roger.

I put on boxers and sweatpants,i stayed topless.i put on my zip~up hoodie.I had made my own little room for myself to cool off since i did box when i was little.I had a punching bag in the room,i wrap my left hand in a bandage tightly and double.My wright hand i only do once in bandage.I kept going to relieve myself of anger and to cool off a bit.

I kept going and going until i felt calm.I unwrap my hands and put the bandages down.I walk out of my little training room and go and sit in my bedroom."Freddie poppet",I heard Brian say"i want to be alone",i said,"come here",he said,"don't think i will,i remember saying i want to be alone",i said."Freddie",he said,"FUCK OFF!",i said punching my wall.Brian comes into m room and grabs my wrists and restrains me from moving.

he pins down my wrists and legs"you need to calm down",he said."No",i said,"Freddie please don't be so difficult",he said."do you want your tummy tickled?",he asked,"No i do not",i hissed."freddie",he warns,"FrEdDiE",i mocked.he raised an eyebrow at me."just get off me!",i said.

_ Christmas day _

I'm in bed while the other three are downstairs,since i was little,my mum always gave me a necklace,i put on that necklace.It says 'Mum' on it,i cried into my pillow,all the memories flood back.I stopped crying and walked downstairs."Good morning poopet",Brian said,I ignored him and went to the kitchen,i'm not the same without my mum,my anger has got worse,i took two of my antidepressants with water and stood in the kitchen.

"um Freddie?",John said,"leave me alone",i said not moving a bit.I walked off to my room and left the door open,"i miss you mum",i said.I was upset and emotionless all day well the morning really,i didn't come out of my room."Freddie come down here",Roger called."FUCK OFF YOU JERK!",i shout.Brian walks in,"get the fuck out",i growled."No,downstairs now",he said,"i want to be left alone Brimi",i said almost in tears,i curled up into a ball on my bed and cried into my knees again.I want my mum back!.man sazovori marg hastam(i deserve to die).

I felt Brian rubbing my back to get me to calm down,"don't touch me,i don't want to be touched",i said,"poppet,come here",he said,i don't.he turns me to face him,i look away."face me please",he said,"don't you understand!?why'd do you think,i'm up here?!FOR?!HUH!?",i shout.

"calm down!",he said,"shut up and FUCK OFF",i said."for fucks sake",i said."you'll never understand me or my life,i wish i was dead sometimes",i said."y you don't mean that",he said,"i do",i said coldly."i do wish i was dead,i could do it now,i wouldn't be alive,i'm just a useless piece of shit,worthless.a Depressed Human being",i said coldly.

"please Freddie stop talking like this please",Brian begs,"No",i said,"its true,i'm depressed and worthless,useless",i said,Brian eventually grabs my wrists."get your hands off",i said,"Freddie,its Christmas",he said,"shut it",i hissed,i was getting closer and closer.I was already a bad boy."if you don't let go,i'll punch you",i said.he wont let go,i punched him in the eye."i can't believe you",he said,"whatever",i said."you deserved it",i said.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw John putting an ice pack to Brian's black eye ."just get out"John said,"gladly",i said,"i'll be gone by tonight",i said.I called my dad to pick me up.i packed my stuff and left,i moved in with my dad and Kashmira.


	3. Part 3

*Freddie's p.o.v*

I packed my stuff and left.i moved in with my dad and Kashmira.John told me to leave,i did.I unpacked in my old bedroom.I put my stuff away and sat on my bed,looking at the photo of me and....Mum.

I choke back a tear."Its in the past Freddie get over it." ,i told myself.Dad walks in,"hey",he said,"yes",i said,"i know its hard still",he said,i nodded and walked to him,"hug me i need it",i said.he does and i hug back."its alright Freddie,i'm here now",he said,"i never wanted mum to die",i said,"i know neither did i or Kash",he said.Dad hugs me and wipes my tears away.

"i was kicked out",i said,"my flatmates kicked me out and didn't want me there",i said,"this is the worst christmas",i said."don't say that,we do have on SPECIAL gift for you,its something mum left for you",Dad said.I nodded,i sat next to dad and opened it.My eyes teared up at it.My mum had left me her wedding ring and engagement ring.

"i i have no words",i said,i put the rings on my ring finger.Dad kisses my cheek,me,him and Kash all hug as a family."i love you all",i said,"we love you too",Kash said."i'm going to bed",i said.

_ January 3rd 1981 10:00AM _

I have work by that i mean studio.I get dressed into the hoodie dad gave me and my jeans.I put on my trainers,brush my teeth and went to work,i left dad and Kash a note.

I walked to the studio.

_At the studio_

I walked in and got glares from them,"i'll leave,i know when i'm not wanted then",i said under my breathe.I walked out and sat against the wall in tears.I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and walked back into the studio,"i thought we all wanted you gone",John said,"don't be a dick",i said."you would never understand,you're always quiet,Brian the smartarse and Roger the fucking Jerk",i said.

"you didn't have to make me leave",i said."i moved in with my dad that's why i never came back on CHRISTMAS!",i said.I was near tears again,i wiped them."AND its Brian's fault",i said."i never want to see you ever again Brian,i'm breaking up with you all",i said,"please don't Freddie",Brian said,"TO late ",i said."lost a chance",i said,"you ruined my life and my christmas and what else do you want from me?!",i said."Freddie calm down please",he said,"just shut up",i said.

"i'm saying it again,i wish i was dead",i said."y you d don't mean that Freddie please say you don't",Roger said"i mean it alright",i said."we're sorry!",Roger said,"its too late for that,i might as well kill myself right here if i have to",i said,"don't do it",Roger said."its to late for it Roger,you were a jerk to me",i said."i'm sorry",he said,"not gonna work,i'm not moving back in,",i said,"i've been seeing someone else",i said,Joseph walks in and wraps his arms around my waist,kissing me."hey baby",he said,"mm hi",i said.

i kiss him again."i love you Joey",i said,"I love you too",he said."i'm gonna go alright?",he said,i nodded and kissed him,he kisses me.Once he leaves,"at least,i have someone who loves me and i have a family now i guess",i said.I had tears in my eyes,i fall to my knees and curl up crying.Brian ran to me,"Freddie please,i'm sorry",he said,"f fuck off",i said,i got up and walked away.I walked to the bathrooms and sat down against the wall.

I was upset.I lost my mother.I wanted to be left alone,they kicked me out.

"Freddie",i heard Brian say,"go away",i said,"No,i'm sorry",he said,"you lost your chance ,i'm with someone new already deal with it",i said."just give me a hug",he said,"nah you don't need one",i said.i was still wearing the rings,"where did you get the rings,",he asked,"none of your concern",i said."it is",he said,"don't",i said."i don't want to talk about it",i said."you don't have to,i'm sorry for getting pissy with you"he said.

"if you want me back talk to my father",i said."i will,i wanted to anyway",Brian said,"i'm not sorry for punching you,you had every right to kick me out the house",i said,"John didn't have the right",Brian said,"he did",i said."i'm sorry",i said."its fine,i won't go between you and your boyfriend",he said,"might as well,he's a jerk",i said.Joseph walked in,"Joseph,i'm breaking up with you,i'm sorry",i said,he tilts my chin and kisses me one last time"love you too,remember that",he said,"i will",i said.Brian hugs me again."i'm so fucking sorry",i said"don't cry",he said."i had no right to punch you,i was frustrated",i said,"i understand",he said.

"its been hard"i said."Freddie,i know it has",he said."i'm sorry Bri,i'm sorry",i said,"please stop the tears,",he said."i'm just gonna go home",i said.Brian nods and kisses my cheek,"you're coming with me",i said.

_ At home with the Bulsara _ _'s_

"i'm home dad!",i call out.i hug him."who's this?",he asked,"Brian",Brian said,"couldn't keep your mouth shut",i muttered."Brian's been with me all the time since Mum's death",i said.Dad hugs me."he wanted to talk to you",i said.we all walk into the living room ,Kash smirked at me and pinned me to the floor,"don't you dare,you child!",i said to her,"regret that",she said,"don't you dare,you know i'm ticklish",i said,"i do indeed",she said.Kash starts tickling me."K Kash",i laughed "Dad help me!she can't do this!",i said between giggles."Kash get off your brother please",dad sighs,"i hate you sometimes,you're so annoying",i said,"so are you",she said,"i'm older",i said,"i'm younger",she said,"i'm taller",i said,"i'm shorter",she says,"i'm smarter",i said,"i'm dumber",she said,i burst out laughing.

"prick",she said,"asshole",i said."you two stop it!",Dad said,"sorry dad",we both say,me and Kash are twins.(only in this book tho)."both of you sit down",Dad said,"yes dad"we say again.Brian looks confused."we're twins,",i said into his ear.he flicks the back of my head,"asshole",i said to him.

I walked out the room but dad pulls me back,"No",he said,"dad,i'm 27!",i said,"yea,you're my son",he said,"didn't know that",i said,"don't be dumb",he said,"mean",i said,"Freddie act your age please",he said,"i'm 27 dad and i still act like a kid",i said,"yes please grow up and act your age",he said,"fine",i said.I pout at him,"not gonna word",he said.

"i swear to god if you hurt him",Dad threatened Brian,"DAD!",i said."he would never hurt a fly.he pretty much has a pet 'Badger' and a pet 'Hedgehog'",i said."do not",Brian said,"don't lie",i said."he does and keeps them in his room,at night,i've heard him talking to them,i think he's mentally unstable",i said.Brian looked so pissed off.

_ Few hours later _

Dad and I had started arguing over a wedding.Brian proposed to me then and there,"i am not inviting them!they talk to much and don't like gays",i said."people change",he said,"i guess you'e right but i don't want them ruining it",i said,"they'll talk about mum",i said."Freddie,i'll make sure they wont",he said."ya no te creo",i said"what?",Dad said,"i forgot you don't speak spanish",i said."s since when did you learn spanish?",he asked,"Highschool",i said."i just said,i don't believe you anymore",i said,"yea you're my child",he said"since when?how do i know you're my dad?",i asked."you're so insufferable",he said,"so are you dad but i love you",i said,"i love you too",he said.

"i just want mum back,this would be easier with her",i said"i know",dad said."i've got work",i said.

_ At the studio _

"right fuckers i'm here",i said"and he's back",roger said,"deal with it",i wink at Roger,he blushes."get used to it",i said."i'm marrying all three of you",i said,"you have to put up with me",i said.John ran to me and tickled my sides furiously."HAHAHHAHAHAHAH!",i laughed,"S STOP ITHAHAHH!",i laughed."john get off him",Brian said.I was laughing.

He got off me.

I kiss Brian on the neck in little feathery kisses."revenge bitch",i said.i straddle his waist and tickle him back.John and roger joined but roger ended up tickling me more."R Roger quit that",i said between my giggles.

_ January 4th 1981 11:12AM _

"Good morning",dad said."oh hi",i said,"Freddie,don't be a prick",Dad said,"i'm offended",i said.

"don't be",he said.

Brian knocks on the door."what do you want,you tall poodle",i said,"don't be a prick,i'm taking you out",he said,"ummm No",i sid,"don't want to be seen with a poodle",i said."lets go",he said,"i'm not ready",i said,I'm in a hoodie and jeans with trainers."good enough",he said,"the other two are coming as well",he said."i hate you",i said,"you love me",he said."no i don't",i said.

we get to the RITZ."i fucking hate you all,this is embarrassing",i said,"oh shut up",John said,smacking the back of my head .Of course Brian and John's ex's are here.Chrissie and Veronica.I sunk down in the seat."i'm going to the bathroom,"Brian said,"me too",John said"go ahead",i said."Freddie whats wrong?",Roger asked,"John and Brian's ex's are here",i said."forget them.",he said.

"i have bad feeling",i said.I go off to the bathroom and found them kissing their ex's"HOW COULD YOU?",i said.i ran out.Roger ran after me,"hey babe",Roger said,"don't babe me",i said,"come here",he said,i ran into his arms,"t they broke my heart",i said."i caught t them kissing their ex's",i said,"you still have me",Roger said,"i love you roger",i said,"I love you too my special bear",he said.

"take me home please",i said,"of course",he said.

_ At home _

"i'm home dad",i said,Roger kept his arm around my waist."so early already?",Dad asked,"dad don't",i said.Roger kisses me."this is Roger",i said."where are the other two?",he asked,"oh i don't know,with their ex's kissing!",i said,Roger calmed down"its alright babe",Roger said."Brian is dead",dad said,"Dad don't kill him",i said"he needs to be talked to",i said."Freddie babe,look at me,its alright",Roger said,"you can marry me instead",Roger said,"oh shut up",i giggle at him.

"unless you want to be tickled,i suggest you be quiet",Roger teases."i'd rather be tickled by you",i said,"that's it",Roger said,chasing me,he grasps my sides and started tickling me,i was laughing in his arms."aww,",he cooed."s shut up",i said."Nah",he said."r Roggie stop it!",i giggled.Roger does and kisses me,we continue kissing."mm i love you so much",i said,"i love you too baby bear",he said."fuck yes",i said as he sucked on my neck,we made out in my old room.

"mm taste so good",i said.we made out."mm rog",i moaned as he pulled my shirt off,running his hands over my body.we made love.the door locked and shut,"Fuck yes rog right there",i moaned,he fingered me."ah~ baby yes",i moaned."you like that?",he asked through his moans"ah~ baby~ah yes",i moaned,"j just get your cock into me",i moaned as the lubed his cock and wanked me.he pushes in,"tell me when to stop and we will",he said,"Just fuck me",i said,"alright",he said,he puts his hands on my hips and thrusts into me.

"ah~ Ah~oh yes",i moaned when he hit my prostate."mm have i found your sweet spot",he asked mid fuck,"AH~YES!",i moaned as he twists my nipple between his finger and thumb."mm yes keep doing that",i moaned as he rubs my prostate with the head of his cock."ah~"i moaned as i was about to cum,"close to close gonna cum",i said with warning,i came into rogers hand."g gonna cum",he moaned,he came into me,i clenched around him.

_ A few minutes after _

I sat Roger on the lid of the toilet and locked the bathroom door,"you dirty boy",i said,"only for you",he said.i grabbed the scrubby brush and cleaned him off,i got to his feet and slowly scrub them clean."F Freddie that tickles!",he squealed,"does it now?",i ask."yes",he giggled,i sped up with the scrubs.I took hold of his ankle and scrubbed his feet clean with soapy water and bubbles.i cleaned off his dick as well.

he sits me on the lid of the toilet,scrubbing me clean"you're so dirty covered in cum",he said,lapping at it,i giggled at him.He grabs the scrubby brush and scrubs my feet clean,i giggled."it tickles!",i giggled."good",Roger said.Once we got clean,we both took a shower to wash off.i washed rogers hair with honey scented shampoo."mm",he hummed."feel good?",i ask,he nods and rests against my chest.i wash off his hair.

Roger washed my hair with the same shampoo."mm feels so good",i said,"it should",Roger said,kissing the back of my neck,i rest against his chest as his hands drift to my chest hair."R Roger don't do that",i giggled,"why?",he asked,"it tickles",i said.he giggled as did i,we had a shower and put on PJ's.i put on my hoodie and sweatpants.Roger did the same and of course we're wearing boxers.

I kiss him,we walk downstairs.Hand in hand.I saw Brian and John sat in the living room covered in bruises."WHAT DID YOU DO DAD?!",i asked "they came in like this",he said,"Brian",i said,"i'm sorry",he said,"me too",John said,"both of you get out go enjoy your ex's",i said."i mean it,GET OUT!",i said,Roger held me to him,"shh baby bear,its alright",he cooed."shh its alright,i'm here now",he cooed."Freddie,i'm sorry,i was dragged by Chrissie,i tried to push her away",Brian said.."stop the lies",i said,"i'm not lying that's why i'm covered in bruises...",he said,he joins the hug."John?",i said,he joins us.

i'm in the middle,"guys,you're squeezing me",i said,"sorry",they all say,"its fine but don't do that",i said,Brian kisses my cheek."why do you have to be so tall?",i ask,"i'm just lanky",he said."why do you both smell like honey?",John asked,"we had a shower",me and Roger said."oh you two",Brian said,hugging us."i love you roggie",i said,"i love you too ",Roger said,i kiss them all."we all love you too",Brian said,making me giggle.

_ The next day 11:10AM _

"Good morning",Roger said,Brian and John had gone home."morning",i said,burying myself under the blankets."whats wrong baby bear?",he asked,"i feel sick",i said turning on my side.Roger puts his hand to my forehead."warm",he said.he kisses my forehead just as dad walked in,"Morning dad",i said."Good morning",he said to us,i coughed into my arm hard.

Dad kisses my cheek,i sat up.he puts the thermometer under my tongue.I close my mouth,he takes it out."103F",he said."get some sleep"dad said,"okay dad",i said,he kisses my forehead and tucks and strand of hair behind my ear.Roger's still laying in bed next to me,his arm around me.i cuddle up to him,i nudge his cheek with the tip of my nose,"mm what",he said,"cuddles",i said

"No,you're sick",he said"its only a fever",i said,I cuddle up to him anyway,he puts his arm around my waist and pulled me close,"i love you",i said,"I love you too",he said,kissing my cheek.I soon fell back asleep.

_ Two hours later 1:10PM _

"Freddie,baby bear wake up",Roger said."go away",i said,"No,you've got take the medicine",he said,"ugh no",i said facing away from him.Roger kisses the back of my neck,"stop it",i giggled."aww",he teases."fine i'll take the medicine",I said,"good boy",Roger said,sitting next to me,i took it with water,he rubs my back as it goes down,i relax against his chest.

Roger kisses my cheek and holds me to his chest."i love you",i said,"I love you too",he said."I feel so gross",i said"i know babe",Roger said.I put my head on his shoulder,"come on,we'll go have a bath",he said,i nodded.Roger ran the bath,i strip down,i got in the bath and sat against rogers chest.Roger washes my hair with the shampoo.I let my head fall against his shoulder.he kisses my cheek and washed me.i giggled when he tickled my side.

"this is nice",i said,"mm it is",Roger said,nuzzling his face into my air.i stroked his dick."ah~".he moaned."you like that,",i ask while still stroking his dick,i played with his nipples,"ah~Freddie!",he moaned,i stopped and left him in heat.I got out the bath,dried and dressed.Roger got out and dried and dressed.

I went downstairs."feeling better?",Dad asked,"mm i am",i said,dad hugs me as Kash walked in."Kash",i said,"Mercury",she said."i'm gonna go steal your man",she said"don't you dare",i said,she ran to my room,i ran after her just as she kisses Roger,"Get out Kash",i said."hmm no",she said,"perhaps you didn't hear?I said get out!"i said to her"you're so insufferable",i said to her,"get off me",Roger said,i pull Kashmira off him and marked Roger as mine.

"Now Kash GET OUT",i roared at her"you don't just go kissing my boyfriend,you arsehole!",i said to her."I hate you so much Kash",i said,i pushed her out the room and shut my door and locked it.I sat on rogers lap,"babe,i'm not mad at you,",he said,"I know you're not,Kash is just a bitch sometimes",i said.Roger kisses me,grinding against me..

"Ah~Roger",i moaned.we stripped."i'm gonna punish you",he said,"since you left me in heat,i'm not gonna stop until you cum or beg to",he said,"yes~ah",i moaned as he kissed me to shut me up."put your arms against the bed",he said,i do,he uses the fluffy cuffs."it tickles!",i giggled."it should",he said,kissing the tip of my nose,i scrunch it.he cuffs my legs down and my ankles.I felt the cat O nine tails come down onto my thighs,i jumped at the sting of it.

he softly rubs my thighs ."why am i punishing you?",he asked,"b because i ah~let you in heat ah~",i moaned as he spanked me.."to right you left me in heat",he said."i'm ah~ sorry daddy",i moaned."don't talk back,",he said,"sorry daddy,i won't do it again,i promise",i said,he kisses my chest."do you really promise?",he asked,"i do",i said."alright then",he said.

"you're not gonna cum until i say",he said just as a knock on the door interrupts,"who is it?!",i call"Brian and John",John said."its open",i said.they walk in and shut the the door behind them and lock it."is our little pup being punished",Brian said,"why yes he is",Roger said.I was getting cold and impatient,Brian sat by my head and kisses my cheek,it made me blush and hide my face.

"he left me in heat",Roger said,"did you now?",John asked,"yes",i said,"yes what?",he growled,"yes sir",i said cutely."good boy so good for us",John cooed,it made me blush."aww look at that,he's blushing",Roger said."you'll get your treat don't worry",he said."m cold",i said."deal with it",Brian teased.I hisses when i was stretched open by rogers fingers.

"ah~",i moaned with a hiss.Brian runs his hand through my hair."it hurts",i said,"shh its alright",Brian said,kissing my forehead,"b but it hurts",i whimper when roger pushed in."AH FUCK",i said.i was gagged,Of course by Brian's hand.I shook my head side to side.Brian moves his hand as Roger fastens his pace."ah~",i moaned as he hit my prostate dead on,i bucked tears streaming down my cheeks in pain.

I wanted it to stop.Brian wipes my tears and i look at him,"please stop",i begged in pure pain.Roger ignored,"STOP PLEASE!",i begged.i came with a pained cry.Brian unties me and i put on boxers and sweatpants,i cleaned myself off.Brian held me to him"shh baby its alright",he said."it hurt",i whimper"i know it did,i know it did,its alright,its all over",he said.he held me close and wiped my tears.

"shh its alright,i'm here now baby",he cooed."i it hurts",i said,"i know",he said.Brian kisses my cheek and runs his hand through my messy hair."shh its alright",Brian said,"i can't believe you roger,you've gone and hurt him",John said.i cuddled closer into Brian."shh my love its alright",he cooed."i'm here now ",he said softly,Brian rubs my back,i jump.he looks at my back."who did this?",he asked,"roger did",i said"Brian,please take me with you,i can't be with roger",i said,Brian nods.

_ At the Flat _

Brian takes me to the flat.I grab my blanket from my room and ran to cuddle with Brian."hey,hey it's okay,i'm here now,i'll never let Roger near you neither will John",Brian said softly,holding me close."shh don't cry now",he cooed."i i love you Brian",i said,"i love you too Freddie,i always will",he said."Shh you're alright,you're safe,",he cooed.Brian rocked back and forth,me in his arms."Shh its alright,i love you to much to let you get hurt",he said.


End file.
